


Я — бумажная кукла (можешь рвать меня на части)

by allla5960



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теперь, когда они по договору были обязаны прожить в одной квартире минимум целый год, она больше не чувствовала на себе его тяжелого взгляда, сравнивающего людей с землей. Взгляда, который заставлял окружающих сутулиться и пригибаться, словно прятать хвост между ног. Скотт просто улыбнулся ей и сказал, что будет прекрасно, если он увидит ее позже. И, прежде чем он отвернулся, чтобы выйти через парадную дверь, Скотт бросил ей:</p><p>– Комната, кстати, выглядит довольно круто.</p><p>О да, она была шикарна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я — бумажная кукла (можешь рвать меня на части)

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинал — http://archiveofourown.org/works/1061328   
> Автор — Sylv 
> 
> тотал!AU, упоминание смерти второстепенных персонажей.  
> Рейтинг PG лишь за обсценную лексику, так что да, фактически нет даже подробных описаний поцелуев.   
> Прелестные отсылки к канону, в виде заповедника волков и неприятия Скотта алкоголя.  
> Было переведено на Spring_Workout для команды Teen Wolf Rare pairings.

Она ответила на его объявление в газете не потому что жаждала разделять с кем-то личное пространство или впускать в свою жизнь, а потому что ей нужно было где-то жить и с кем-то делить ренту. 

В один прекрасный день, спустя пару месяцев после начала их отношений, он сказал, что подал это объявление из чувства поглощающего одиночества. 

Кора дотащила сумки до двери теперь уже своей квартиры и постучала с уверенностью, которую не испытывала ни на грамм. Он сразу же открыл дверь, сверкая своей широкой улыбкой, и, не спрашивая, схватил все три ее сумки, внося их внутрь, в ее новую комнату. 

Скотт показал ей комнату, когда она впервые пришла к нему, поговорить об объявлении. Перед подписанием документов и ее переездом сюда, они оба согласились на мини-интервью — короткий разговор, чтобы понять, смогут они ужиться вместе или нет. У Коры не возникло сомнений: Скотт был врачом с обширной жилплощадью и огромным количеством рабочих часов, что давало полную свободу ее частной жизни. Это было лучше, чем Кора ожидала. Она пыталась не показывать свои недостатки, коих у нее, к слову, было навалом, но Скотт не был особо требовательным. 

У него был один из немногочисленных выходных, который он сейчас тратил на новую соседку, переминаясь с ноги на ногу на пороге ее комнаты и собирая в себе храбрость, чтобы предложить помощь с распаковкой. Кора отказалась, и даже, наверно, несколько поспешно, и Скотт деликатно исчез, сухо кивнув. Она слышала, как он возился с чем-то на кухне, пока она протирала стол и настраивала свои «вертушки». 

Скотт лишь единожды заглянул в ее комнату, сказав, что обедает с друзьями и, если она, захочет присоединиться к ним, то он будет рад. 

Теперь, когда они по договору были обязаны прожить в одной квартире минимум целый год, она больше не чувствовала на себе его тяжелого взгляда, сравнивающего людей с землей. Взгляда, который заставлял окружающих сутулиться и пригибаться, словно прятать хвост между ног. Скотт просто улыбнулся ей и сказал, что будет прекрасно, если он увидит ее позже. И, прежде чем он отвернулся, чтобы выйти через парадную дверь, Скотт бросил ей: 

— Комната, кстати, выглядит довольно круто. 

О да, она была шикарна.

***

Первое впечатление о Скотте оказалось верным: он почти не бывал дома. Если она не спала утром, попивая кофе и читая газету, он возвращался с двенадцатичасовой смены, кивая ей и направляясь прямиком в свою комнату, чтобы поспать несколько жалких часов. Иногда она не видела его целых двадцать четыре часа, и он возвращался с мешками под глазами, которые давали ей понять, что за эти сутки он подремал только два часа на неудобной больничной кушетке. Казалось, что вся огромная квартира принадлежала ей одной. И Кора сначала даже не могла поверить в то, что рента была настолько низкой, пока не поняла, что Скотт платит две трети, а она — все остальное. 

Но однажды, после того как он утром вернулся со смены, Скотт не помчался в свою спальню, взяв курс налево, а именно на кухню. Кора наблюдала за ним с софы, на которой смотрела телевизор, завернувшись в плед ручной вязки, полюбившийся ей в последнее время. Он отодвинул картонные коробки с остатками индийской и китайской еды и стал выкладывать продукты из холодильника на стол. 

Заметив, что она наблюдает за ним, Скотт бросил на взгляд через плечо и сказал: 

— Я не согласен на меньше, чем домашняя еда, после такого долгого дня. 

Кора подняла голову и сузила глаза, поймав себя на этом привычном, исключительно ее, жесте. Он никогда не спрашивал ее о себе, а она никогда не рассказывала сама (родилась на границе Калифорнии и Орегона; работает, по большей части, в ночное время суток; нет, спасибо, я сама могу отнести белье в прачечную), поэтому, возможно, его методы допроса были тоньше. Хотя в нем не было крови Хейлов; возможно, его намерения и были вполне чисты. 

— Что ты делаешь? 

Скотт буквально засиял после этого вопроса, полностью разворачиваясь к ней: 

— Моя семья усовершенствовала соус Альфредо. Это будет наивкуснейшая вещь, что ты пробовала в своей жизни. 

Кора фыркнула на это: 

— Высокомерие в чистейшем его виде. Я сама буду судить, насколько хороши твои фетучини Альфредо. 

В течение следующего получаса или около того Скотт был увлечен готовкой. Она слышала, как он рубит зелень, часто гремит крышкой, проверяя готовность пасты, и что-то обжаривает, время от времени тыкая лопаточкой в сковороду. Запах начинал распространяться по всей квартире, и Кора уже не могла сосредоточиться на криминальной драме, которую смотрела все утро. 

Она распутала плед и поплелась на кухню, увидев, как Скотт начал перемешивать соус с дымящейся пастой. Ее ноги будто сами по себе подошли к шкафам, и она живо накрыла стол на двоих, расставляя на маленьком кухонном столике тарелки, вилки и прочие столовые приборы. 

— Выпьешь? — спросила она, целенаправленно избегая его взгляда, словно боялась, что он осудит ее предложение. 

Она чувствовала удивление Скотта, когда он, замявшись, ответил, что не против, если только разбавить водой. Два бокала со звоном были поставлены на стол. 

Спустя десять минут на тарелке Коры было уже меньше половины блюда. Она вновь избегала смотреть на Скотта, но была уверена, что он понял, как сильно ей понравилась паста — учитывая то, что она практически смела все с тарелки. Он почти не ел, просто расслаблено наблюдал за ней, но во взгляде почему-то плескалось что-то отдаленно похожее на испуг. 

— Что? — спросила Кора, отправляя в рот последние кусочки. Она застенчиво скомкала схватила салфетку. 

— Я никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то ел так... быстро, — ответил ей Скотт, наконец принимаясь за свою порцию. — И это говорит немало , потому что я видел Стайлза, который не успел пообедать в школе. 

Кора попыталась быть строгой и серьезной и ни в коем случае не покраснеть: 

— Возможно, это был довольно вкусный соус Альфредо. 

— Я же говорил! — слишком громко воскликнул Скотт, но тут же смягчился: — Я рад, что тебе понравилось. 

Далее последовали около девяноста секунд молчания, в которые Кора бездумно пялилась в пустую тарелку и переводила взгляд со Скотта на посудомоечную машину, а потом вновь на свою тарелку. Он, казалось, вовсе не был смущен тишиной и ел гораздо медленнее, чем она. 

Она как раз собиралась встать и уйти, принимая продолжающееся молчание, как знак окончания их совместного ужина, но Скотт словно по команде заговорил. Поскольку она наполовину встала, Кора взяла свою и его тарелку и, сполоснув, поставила в посудомоечную машину. 

— Дай мне знать, если это не мое дело, но ты говорила, что тебе требуется жилье и довольно срочно. Могу я спросить, что случилось? 

Кора замерла, но сумела ничего не уронить и даже закрыла посудомоечную машину. 

— Нет, — ответила она и повернулась, быстро уходя в свою комнату, чтобы не видеть выражения лица Скотта.

***

Коры была разбужена чьим-то громким смехом, доносящимся из-за двери ее комнаты. Солнечный свет лился сквозь жалюзи, и она со стоном перевернулась на живот, пытаясь вслепую нашарить телефон на тумбочке. Цифры на экране показывали ровно два часа дня, и это означало, что она проспала около восьми часов. 

Смех раздался вновь, и Кора решила, что шанс снова уснуть она упустила; в любом случае, восемь часов сна было достаточно для нее. Она накинула тонкий халат и, собрав волосы в хвост, тихо вышла из своей комнаты. 

Скотт лежал на диване, опершись одной рукой на ногу, и прижимал телефон к уху плечом, слишком увлеченно листая журнал, чтобы помочь себе руками . Кора не могла понять, что говорил человек на другом конце линии, но отчетливо слышала его голос и обрывки слов. 

Когда она прошла мимо Скотта, тот быстро спустил ноги, сев ровно, и ловко подхватил телефон, который едва не разбился о пол. Шепнув ей одними губами «доброе утро», Скотт усмехнулся, и Кора, сжав губы в нитку , быстро прошлепала на кухню, чтобы взять стакан воды. 

— Подожди, Стайлз, подожди, — услышала она голос Скотта за спиной. — Нет, Стайлз... Подожди, ладно? Она просто вышла из своей комнаты. Дай мне минуту. 

Кажется, рефлексы у Скотта были, как у проклятого кота, потому что, когда Кора обернулась, он стоял прямо перед ней, а она не слышала, как он подошел . И едва не выронила из рук стакан воды от неожиданности. 

Он закрыл свободной рукой динамик и извиняющимся шепотом произнес: 

— Стайлз хочет поговорить с тобой. Он хочет знать, кто мой новый сосед. У него... Эм-м... Врожденное любопытство. 

Кора категорически покачала головой, и Скотт рассмеялся, отворачиваясь и отвечая в трубку: 

— Она решила не проходить через Ад. Мне жаль, чувак, — после короткой паузы он вновь разразился смехом: — Я не думаю, что это работает с теми, кто старше восьми лет. 

Она улыбнулась его спине и живо обогнула его , задевая полами халатика. Скрывшись в своей комнате, Кора плотно закрыла дверь и залпом выпила воду, приставляя пустой стакан к стене.   
Кора сидела на кровати, обхватив стакан и тщательно вслушивалась в разговор Скотта. Слышался смех, дразнящий, искренне-дружеский тон Скотта, недоверие и удивленные восклицания, и даже тот самый переливчатый негромкий голос, который заставлял людей оказывать ему услуги. 

Воды больше не осталось. 

Кора хлопнула стаканом по столу и постаралась не вслушиваться в громкий голос Скотта за стеной, пока распутывала наушники и включала музыку, разрывающую барабанные перепонки.

***

Через пару недель Кора уже могла читать Скотта как раскрытую книгу, угадывая события, произошедшие с ним за день, хотя и старалась держаться подальше и всячески убеждать себя, что ей на него наплевать. Но совершенно точно она знала, что если под его глазами залегли глубокие тени, день был напряженный, а если плечи были опущены, то он столкнулся с трудностями, с которыми, однако, справился. 

У нее был выходной, но ее режим сна настолько отступил от нормы, что пытаться его исправить в один день было невероятно глупо. Поэтому Кора сидела перед телевизором поздней ночью, мысленно прикидывая, насколько тяжело будет встать завтра с постели, когда услышала хлопок двери. 

Скотт слишком долго возился у двери, и она уже была готова встать и пойти помочь, когда он вошел внутрь. Его капюшон был натянут на самый лоб, и лицо полностью оставалось в тени. Кора кивнула ему, проигнорировав укол совести, когда не получила ответа, и вернулась к своему шоу. 

Скотт прошел на кухню, и Кора вскочила с софы, услышав звон бьющегося стекла и громкие ругательства. 

Лужа воды растекалась по плитке, а осколки стакана сверкали во всех уголках кухни. Скотт стоял над всем этим беспорядком в мокрых ботинках и бездумно разглядывал лужу. Кора двигалась на автопилоте: схватила совок и веник, вытерла бумажными полотенцами воду. И, когда она случайно подняла взгляд на Скотта, сердце упало куда-то вниз. Он стоял неподвижно, словно остекленевший, только его руки дрожали, а лицо, даже в тени капюшона, выглядело мертвецки бледным. Кора никогда не видела его таким раньше. 

Когда Кора убедилась, что никто не сможет наступить на битое стекло, она встала и нерешительно положила руку на плечо Скотта. Он вздрогнул, словно она ударила его, и Кора, закусив губу, быстро отпрянула. 

Коре удалось усадить Скотта на софу, сняв с него ботинки и повесив пальто на вешалку. Она осторожно обошла все ещё мокрый пол и налила стакан воды. Поставив его на кофейный столик, Кора аккуратно присела на подушку, рядом со Скоттом. Его руки все ещё крепко сжимали собственные бока и его все ещё трясло. 

— Скотт?.. 

— Я убил человека. 

Это было похоже на ледяной душ. Скотт зажмурился и сжал руки в кулаки достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить отметки ногтей на ладонях, Кора была уверена. Он глубоко вдохнул.   
— Я не смог спасти его. Это моя работа. Я врач, и я должен спасать людей, которые приезжают в больницу, но я не смог этого сделать. 

Кора сидела онемевшая, широко распахнув глаза, в горле внезапно пересохло. Она с трудом сглотнула и пробормотала: 

— Это... Я имею в виду, ты когда-нибудь... 

— Убивал кого-то раньше? — перебил ее Скотт, покачав головой. Он открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на нее, и они, к ужасу Коры, блестели от непролитых слез. — Нет. Эта женщина была первой. Я понимаю, что это наивно с моей стороны, понимаю, что это случится снова, потому что так случается с каждым врачом, но я не могу... Я не знаю, смогу ли я это пережить. 

Во время паузы, после его сбивчивых объяснений, Кора во второй раз за вечер приняла решение помочь Скотту. Она положила руки на его плечи и чуть потянула на себя, заставляя лечь головой на свою грудь. Его руки сразу же обвились вокруг ее талии, и Кора почувствовала горячее дыхание Скотта сквозь свою рубашку. 

— Мне очень жаль, — прошептала она в его волосы. Ее слова были встречены едва слышным смешком. 

— Это так тяжело. Ты должен быть сильным, когда разговариваешь с членами семьи, а затем, если твоя смена ещё не закончилась, должен принимать других больных и стараться не думать о произошедшем. И так до тех пор, пока не придешь домой. 

— Скотт, как ты вел машину в таком состоянии? 

Он пожал плечами, чуть придавливая ее: 

— Ехать было не долго. 

— Ты идиот, — прошептала Кора, крепче обнимая его за шею. — Ты такой идиот. 

— Я знаю. 

— Если ты сделал все, зависящее от тебя, чтобы помочь ей, то это не твоя вина. Это отстойно, но это происходит, ты знаешь. Иногда люди, о которых заботишься, умирают. И ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать. 

Скотт поднял на нее — слава, Богу — сухой взгляд и, нахмурившись, сказал: 

— Ты говоришь так, словно знаешь по собственному опыту. 

Кора напряглась. 

— Не совсем. 

Весьма явная ложь, но Скотт принял это, скользнув взглядом по ее лицу. 

— О таком не думаешь, когда учишься в колледже. Я имею в виду, это абстрактно, да. Смерть является частью медицины, но ты не думаешь, что она когда-нибудь случится с тобой. Ты не думаешь, что станешь тем, кто имеет дело со всем этим. 

Телевизор бормотал в фоновом режиме, отбрасывая блики на их лица. Кора протянула руку и взяла стакан. Она сделала глоток, чтобы промочить горло, и протянула его Скотту, который сделал то же самое. 

Его голос звучал уже более спокойно, когда он продолжил: 

— Когда я учился в средней школе, то подрабатывал помощником ветеринара. Я всегда знал, что хочу кому-то помогать, быть частью медицины как профессии, и, в конце концов, решился стать настоящим врачом. Моя мама была медсестрой довольно долго. И она — главная причина моего конечного выбора. Она вроде моего героя; я всегда хотел быть похожим на нее.   
Кора сдвинулась, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне, и скривила губы в усмешке: 

— Ветеринар? Правда? 

Скотт улыбнулся в ответ. 

— Да. Животные — это моя слабость. 

Она вздохнула. 

— Моя тоже, на самом деле. 

Скотт поднял бровь и гипнотизирующе смотрел , пока она молча думала целую минуту, размышляя о том, рассказывать ему или нет. 

— Моя семья... Мы управляем заповедником. Для волков. Это то, что я изучала все детство, и то, в чем научилась отлично разбираться. 

— Волки? — Кора могла поклясться, что уши Скотта дернулись, как у собаки. — Это потрясающе. Как ты могла уехать от них? 

Она нахмурилась. 

— Я не хотела. Я любила этим заниматься, и вся моя семья работала вместе. Я не помню времени до заповедника. Но моя семья... У меня есть старший брат, Дерек. Он немного задница. Вообще-то, еще какая задница — Кора рассмеялась. — Он колючий, а иногда и вообще безумный. Не то чтобы я намного лучше. 

Скотт подтолкнул ее к дальнейшему рассказу: 

— И поэтому вы... Поругались друг с другом? 

Кора кивнула. 

— Он сказал мне проваливать. Я сказала ему, что сделаю это с величайшим удовольствием. Опустив скучные детали, — вот она я. 

Скотт ослепительно улыбнулся ей: 

— Ну, я рад, что ты здесь. 

К тому моменту, как они решили лечь спать, на часах было три ночи. Кора проследила, как он допил стакан воды и зашел в свою комнату. Через час она проснулась из-за крика, раздавшегося из комнаты Скотта и сорвалась с места, влетая туда с дикими глазами. 

Он метался во сне, борясь с простынями. Кора покачала головой и погладила по его голове, бормоча что-то вроде: «просто кошмар, ты в порядке, ты в безопасности». Его пальцы сомкнулись на ее запястье, и Скотт открыл глаза, глядя на нее. 

— Пожалуйста, останься, — прошептал он.

***

Скотт ворвался в комнату Коры, широко распахнув дверь и глядя прямо на нее. Она чуть приоткрыла рот от таких решительных действий и спустила наушники на шею, недоверчиво оглядывая перевозбужденного Скотта. 

— Ужин готов, — неловко сказал он. Кора уперлась руками в бедра и улыбнулась уголком губ. 

— Ты никогда не услышишь, как я пою! — крикнула ему вслед Кора, когда Скотт развернулся, чтобы уйти обратно на кухню, все же оставив дверь в ее спальню открытой. 

Кора обнаружила, что, рассказав Скотту совсем немного о своей жизни, значительно упростила их быт; она распечатала свой график, и теперь он висел на холодильнике рядом с графиком Скотта. Они могли планировать питание, зная, когда кто спит, и даже проводили немного свободного времени вместе. 

Скотт был заинтересован в каждом аспекте ее жизни, даже в тех, которые сама Кора считала дико скучными. Она рассказала ему о своей новой работе — ди-джей в местном клубе, — ради которой и переехала в эту часть города. Он тут же затащил Кору в комнату, прося объяснить, как работает ее ноутбук и вертушки, и показать пару миксов, которые она сделала сама. 

Когда они встречались за едой — обычно это был ланч, — Скотт спрашивал ее о работе. Как прошла ее ночь, какие сеты она играла, как реагировала толпа, было ли ей весело? 

Но одна вещь, которую Кора отказалась делать, заключалась в том, что она не стала петь для него. И теперь ей стоило быть осторожнее, потому что Скотт был достаточно коварен, чтобы тихо сидеть в гостиной, выжидая, когда она забудет о его присутствии. 

Кора вышла из своей комнаты, шаркая тапочками, и зашла на кухню. Сегодня на ужин были гамбургеры; для ее — со всеми приправами, сыром, салатом, помидорами, луком. Она сглотнула и откусила большущий кусок, прежде чем Скотт успел сесть за стол. 

— Голодная? 

— Ужасно, — она провела рукой по волосам. — Я всегда голодная, когда нервничаю. 

— Почему ты нервничаешь? Ты же постоянно выступаешь со своими шоу, я знаю, что ты умеешь справляться с нервами. 

— К сожалению, кое-что пугает меня гораздо больше, чем толпа людей. 

Скотт терпеливо ждал. 

— Моя семья. 

— Твоя семья? 

Кора кивнула. 

— Я скучаю по волкам, — ее плечи поникли. — Я подумываю о том, чтобы съездить домой.

***

Они взяли машину Скотта для этой поездки. Ему пришлось почти неделю уговаривать Кору, прежде чем она согласилась взять его с собой. Она смягчилась только тогда, когда Скотт едва не упал на колени и начал умолять, приговаривая: 

— Пожалуйста, дай мне увидеть волков, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста. Ради меня, моей средней школы и доктора Дитона! 

Поездка была весьма живописной, дорога вилась серпантином. GPS —навигатор прокладывал довольно извилистый путь по карте, через деревья и горы. Потребовалось полдня, чтобы добраться до места. Они выехали в девять утра, а прибыли лишь к четырем часам дня. Кора спала в машине большую часть пути, проснувшись только тогда, когда дорога стала отвратительно ухабистой и одновременно знакомой. Усыпанная гравием дорога к дому никогда не нравилась Коре. 

Скотт остановился на траве, возле гаража, выжидательно глядя на нее. Дыхание Коры сбилось в комок где-то в горле, и она не могла отвести взгляда от огромного деревянного здания, которое было домом ее семьи. 

— Эй, где я могу припарковаться? 

Взгляд Коры перепрыгнул с зеленой входной двери на ладонь Скотта, накрывающую ее пальцы, и она неуверенно выдохнула. 

— Здесь подойдет. 

Она начала рыться в своей сумке на заднем сиденье, но пальцы никак не могли поднять ремень, поэтому Скотт вышел из машины и аккуратно вытащил сумку, мимоходом хватая Кору за плечо.   
Кора раньше никогда не чувствовала необходимость позвонить в дверь собственного дома. Она сглотнула и постучала, надеясь, что это прозвучало увереннее, чем она себя чувствовала. Скотт был на ее стороне, рядом, достаточно близко, чтобы, когда Кора отодвинулась от двери, задеть его руку своей. 

Когда дверь открылась, на пороге стоял Дерек. Половина его лица хмурилась, словно он не был уверен в том, какую отрицательную эмоцию продемонстрировать в первую очередь. За то время, что ее не было, он отрастил бороду, а мышцы под футболкой казались ещё рельефнее, как будто ему теперь приходилось работать за двоих. 

И он, безусловно, не собирался ничего говорить первым, поэтому Кора выдавила: 

— Дерек. 

— Кора, — Дерек кивнул ей и тут же перевел взгляд на Скотта. — Я не знал, что ты собиралась привезти кого-то с собой. 

— Я тоже, честно говоря. 

Скотт улыбнулся, хотя Кора была уверена, что тот напряжен, но он лишь протянул руку и произнес: 

— Я — Скотт, приятно познакомиться. 

Дерек на полсекунды уставился на руку Скотта, прежде чем встряхнуть ее в крепком рукопожатии. 

— Дерек, — сказал он. — Входите. 

Он отошел в сторону, чтобы они смогли пройти в дверь. 

Пахло так же, как она и помнила; землей, деревом и теплом. Картины и фотографии были на своих местах, и красный потертый коврик под ногами, по которому она бегала всю свою жизнь, был все тот же. В другом конце дома явно что-то готовили, и оттуда доносились взрывы смеха. 

Они следовали за Дереком через лабиринт коридоров, проходя мимо закрытых дверей и просторных комнат. Кора не смотрела, куда они шли, полностью поглощенная рассматриванием дома, в котором вдруг почувствовала себя чужой. Поэтому, когда они остановились не перед ее бывшей комнатой, а перед старой спальней родителей, Кора была, мягко говоря, удивлена. 

— Вам придется остановиться здесь, — сказал им Дерек, открывая дверь. 

Скотт прошел прямо и, бросив сумку на кровать, быстро оглянулся, ища взглядом ванную, в которой и скрылся. Кора осталась снаружи , обернувшись к брату с круглыми от шока глазами. Вскоре недоумение и тревога сменились банальными злостью и гневом. 

— Я не останусь здесь! 

— У тебя нет выбора, — отрезал Дерек, закрыв дверь так, чтобы между ними и Скоттом была хоть какая-то преграда. — Все другие комнаты заняты. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду под «комнаты заняты»?! 

Он скрестил руки на груди, глядя на нее сверху вниз. 

— Мне нужна была хоть какая-то поддержка, потому что единственный человек, который помогал мне, соскочил. 

Из кухни раздался смех.

— Ты сам велел мне выметаться отсюда. Я лишь выполняла твой приказ. 

Жар между ними сродни статическому электричеству граничил со скорым взрывом. 

— Ты оставила меня одного, безо всякой помощи, и ты знаешь, сколько работы приходится выполнять, чтобы содержать это место. Они живут и едят здесь бесплатно, а взамен помогают по дому и с заповедником. 

— Так что, я должна остаться в комнате мамы и папы?! Снять гостиничный номер? Ты сдаешь все комнаты? И дяди Питера? И мою спальню?! 

— Да, — последовал краткий ответ на все вопросы. 

— Это отстой! Дай мне хотя бы мою комнату, Дерек! 

— Иди к черту. Ты — гость, и будешь следовать моим правилам. Кроме того, это единственная комната с кроватью, на которой хватит места для вас двоих. 

Эти слова ударили Кору, словно пощечина. Прежде чем она успела что-то сказать в ответ, Дерек развернулся и быстрым шагом направился в кухню, где смеялись его новые помощники.   
Выдохнув, Кора вошла в комнату, почти одновременно со Скоттом, вышедшим из ванной. 

— Там есть джакузи! Гостевая спальня твоей семьи просто невероятная! И такая огромная! 

Но, заметив грозное выражение лица Коры, Скотт осекся и уже менее восторженным тоном спросил: 

— Все в порядке? Когда вы говорили, между вами чувствовалось сильное напряжение. 

Кора решительно подошла к шкафу, вытаскивая простыни и одеяла. 

— Две секунды здесь, и мы ругаемся, — покачала она головой, бросая подушки на пол и разворачивая простыни. 

Скотт наблюдал за ней, пока Кора устраивала небольшое спальное место рядом с настоящей кроватью. 

— Я могу сделать это, — предложил он, протягивая руку, чтобы помочь. — Не волнуйся, я не собирался заставлять тебя спать со мной в одной постели или что-то вроде того. 

Кора вновь покачала головой. 

— Дело не в этом. Это комната моих родителей, и мы ни за что не будем спать в их постели. Этого не будет. 

— Ладно... — пробормотал Скотт и удобно устроился в слоях одеял рядом с ней. — Если это комната твоих родителей, то почему они не живут здесь? 

Стук в дверь дал Коре шанс избежать ответа на его вопрос. 

— Ужин, — лаконично произнес голос, раздавшийся вместе со стуком. Это был определенно не Дерек. Определенно, это был даже не мужской голос. 

Вместо того чтобы выжимать из Коры ответ на вопрос, Скотт лишь поднялся на ноги и протянул ей руку, помогая встать. Она провела ладонями по джинсам и убедила себя в том, что скандалить сейчас не время, приглушив свой гнев. 

— Пошли.

***

Кухня была такой же, как она запомнила. Большая дровяная печь в стороне, кухонные приборы, занимающие всю стену под окнами, выходящими на лес, и длинный обеденный стол со скамейками по бокам. 

Когда они вошли, в комнате уже было четыре человека. Дерек, выключивший духовку и раскладывающий еду по тарелкам, парень, расставляющий приборы на шестерых, и ещё двое, парень и девушка, уже сидящие за столом. 

Трое незнакомцев сразу же посмотрели на Кору, немедленно прекратив разговор. Она скользнула на самое далекое от Дерека место и уставилась на дощатый стол. Скотт сел напротив нее, наклонившись так, чтобы была возможность говорить с остальными, сидящими за столом. 

— Скотт, — представился он, и Кора подняла глаза, наблюдая за тем, как он пожимал руку улыбающейся блондинке.

— Эрика, — ответила та. Кивнув головой в сторону двух других парней, она представила и их: — Это Айзек и Бойд, сегодня была его очередь накрывать на стол. 

— На самом деле, Вернон, — отозвался тот, кого представили как Бойда, и подвинул к Коре тарелки и серебряные приборы. — Бойд — это прозвище, которым меня наградили эти двое в средней школе. 

— Значит, Вернон, — Скотт улыбнулся, пожимая его руку. 

— И, я уверена, ты уже знаешь Дерека, — продолжила Эрика, полностью игнорируя рукопожатие Бойда и Скотта. 

Человек, чье имя назвала Эрика, сидел во главе стола, разрезая огромный кусок ветчины. Ещё была кукуруза, зеленая фасоль, теплые булочки и ягодный пирог. Сердце Коры замерло, когда она посмотрела на еду. Любимые блюда ее семьи, приготовленные дома. Те самые, которые так хорошо получались у Лоры, несмотря на все ее жалобы. Дерек отвел взгляд, когда она посмотрела прямо на него, вместо этого подходя к шкафу и спрашивая у присутствующих, что они будут пить. 

Скотт, как идеальный гость, вскочил со своего места, чтобы помочь, и вернулся с водой для Коры, даже не спросив, чего она хотела. Ее пальцы автоматически сомкнулись вокруг стакана, и она сделала большой глоток, чувствуя себя чуть более спокойной, словно только что вернулась со свежего воздуха. 

Скотт пристально посмотрел на нее, и она едва заметно кивнула. 

Ужин начался с реплик трех новых сотрудников, которые заполняли большую часть разговора; Скотта весьма серьезно вслушивался в их слова. Дерек сидел и ел молча, Кора делала так же, лишь раз рискнув бросить на него беглый взгляд. Он ни разу не посмотрел на нее в ответ. 

Весь разговор был похож для Коры на унылый гул, и только когда Эрика попросила передать ей корзинку с печеньем, какие-то слова пробились через эту «стену». 

— И вот, когда она умерла, нам пришлось расспрашивать тут и там. Стая в порядке, но нам нужно было разнообразить генофонд, потому... 

— Кто умер? — резко спросила Кора, вскидывая взгляд на помощников Дерека. 

— Мирея, — Айзек повернул голову к ней. — Несколько месяцев назад, на самом деле. Стая тосковала в течение некоторого времени, но мы примем двух новичков через пару недель, молодых брата и сестру, так что все должно получиться прекрасно, если мы введем их должным образом. 

Все это время Кора безотрывно смотрела в сторону брата, а Дерек смотрел на нее. 

— Почему ты не сказал мне? — это должно было выйти словно случайная фраза, но Кора не сумела сдержать эмоций. 

Он ничего не сказал, но его глаза сверкнули, и Кора поймала себя на том, что вскочила из-за стола, хотя ужин был съеден только наполовину. 

— Простите, — пробормотала она им, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не перейти на бег. 

Кора была в куртке и натягивала сапоги, когда Скотт с опаской заглянул в комнату. Ее руки дрожали, и она не могла завязать шнурки. 

Скотт сел перед ней, мягко отталкивая руки в сторону, и медленно потянул за шнурки, плотно связывая их. 

— Я знала, что она старая, — сказала ему Кора, наблюдая за его уверенными движениями. — Это должно было случиться. Я не могу поверить, что он не сказал мне, что она умерла. Я не могу поверить, что не знала. Это, наверно, произошло почти сразу после того, как я уехала. 

Когда Скотт закончил с ее сапогами, она встала, сжимая пальцами куртку. 

— Что ты собираешься делать? 

— Я собираюсь прогуляться в заповедник, — она надвинула на лоб шляпу и была готова идти. 

— Я пойду с тобой, — Скотт потянулся за своей курткой, но Кора остановила его: 

— Я хотела бы побыть одна сейчас. 

— Ты уверена, что все будет в порядке, если ты уйдешь в одиночку? 

— Я ходила по этим тропам сколько себя помню. Я буду в порядке. 

Не говоря больше ни слова, Кора вышла за дверь.

***

Она дрожала, когда вернулась домой. Холод пробрал ее до костей, и ходьба уж не согревала. 

Кора расплакалась там, среди деревьев. Когда слезы размыли взгляд так сильно, ничего не стало видно, она села и позволила им литься. Волков она любила так же отчаянно, как и семью и своего брата, и следила за изменениями в их жизнях. 

Ее руки онемели, и это затруднило возможность бесшумно открыть дверь и проскользнуть внутрь. Света нигде не было; единственным звуком был стук ветра в окна дома. В родительской спальне, в заправленной на полу постели, спал на боку Скотт. 

Кора сняла верхнюю одежду, даже не потрудившись повесить ее, и нырнула под одеяла. Скотт повернулся к ней с широко распахнутыми глазами, как только она легла.   
— Все в порядке? — прошептал он ей. Кора фыркнула в слабой пародии на на смех. 

— Нет. Все изменилось. Ничего не в порядке. 

Скотт ничего не сказал, но быстро пододвинулся к ней под одеялом. 

— Я не могу поверить, что Дерек не сказал мне о смерти Миреи. Я смотрела, как она растет. Мы взяли ее, когда она была щенком, и я видела, как она растет, ее потомство и то, как она становится альфой. Не могу поверить, что Дерек нанял этих незнакомцев, которые живут у нас в доме. Я не могу поверить, что он заселил нас в комнату родителей. 

— Ты говоришь о них, как будто... 

— Они умерли? Да. Умерли. 

Кора зажмурилась. Даже в темноте комнаты она чувствовала колебания их тел, движущихся под одеялом рядом друг с другом, и как в любой момент один из них мог наклониться и сказать, чтобы она шла в свою комнату и не мешала им спать. 

Она чувствовала, как Скотт переворачивается рядом с ней. 

— Давно? 

— Относительно недавно. За пару месяцев до того, как я переехала к тебе. 

— Вау, ничего себе, — он помолчал еще минуту. — Вы с братом сумели так быстро поругаться после произошедшего? 

Кора поморщилась. 

— Мы разваливались. Все это было огромным ударом, и, когда мы начинали говорить об этом... Это не заканчивалось хорошо. Мы оба наговорили много вещей... 

— Почему? Что случилось? 

— Мои мама и папа, сестра Лора и даже дядя Питер были в машине. Девушка Дерека, Кейт, была за рулем. Она не была самым уравновешенным человеком и никому не нравилась, но Дерек был по уши влюблен, поэтому она все время была рядом. Я и Дерек были дома, когда Кейт забирала их из аэропорта, и она врезалась прямо в дерево. Никто из них не выжил. 

В голове Скотта щелкнуло, все встало на свое места. Кейт была за рулем, Кейт была девушкой Дерека. Щелк-щелк-щелк. 

— И вы поругались из-за того, чья это была вина? — это был даже не вопрос. 

— Да. 

Скотт нахмурился. 

— Он должен был обвинить себя. Бьюсь об заклад, он делает это по сей день. 

Кора перевернулась, посмотрев на него впервые после того, как зашла в комнату. Она едва могла различить его лицо в темноте. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Он должен чувствовать, что это его вина. Я знаю, что это так. 

Кора молчала в течение минуты, завязывая пальцами одеяло в узлы. 

— Я устала. Мы можем поспать? 

— Конечно, — ответил Скотт, придвигаясь к ней ещё ближе. 

Она закрыла глаза и почувствовала, как он сжал ее ладонь в своей.

***

В резком свете дня о ночном разговоре не упоминали. После душа и завтрака Скотт попросил ее показать заповедник и взять его с собой, чтобы он увидел волков. 

Кора покачала головой. 

— Я не могу показать тебе волков, если ни одного из них нет в медицинском изоляторе, но я могу показать тебе все окрестности. 

Кора провела почти весь день в роли экскурсовода. Они прошли пешком несколько довольно легких троп, хотя у Коры было чувство, что Скотт осилил бы и более крутые и скалистые дороги. Она показала их огромный дом, указывая на мебель, которую ее отец выпилил из упавших деревьев. Их последняя остановка была около небольшого здания с медикаментами и прочими нужными для волков вещами. 

Дверь в заднюю комнату была не заперта , и Кора продолжала: 

— Здесь маленький корпус, ты мог увидеть его из окна раньше. Мы научились основным процедурам, чтобы помочь в чрезвычайной ситуации, но у нас, конечно же, есть ветеринар для...   
Она остановилась как вкопанная. Дерек стоял, глядя через стекло на волка, лежащего на боку. Она проследила за его взглядом и подошла поближе. 

— Это Такаани . 

Дерек кивнул, будто бы не был удивлен тем, что они здесь. 

— Мы держим его здесь, чтобы наблюдать. В последнее время он выглядит довольно больным. Айзек приедет позже, чтобы взглянуть на него. 

— Значит, Айзек — новый ветеринар по вызову? — спросила Кора, стоя рядом с ним. Такаани выглядел спящим, хотя его дыхание было не так глубоким, как должно было быть. 

— Он новенький, но справляется, — облизнул губы Дерек и, помолчав минут, вздохнул.— И все ещё нуждается в присутствии того, кто хорошо разбирается в волках. 

— А остальные? 

— Их нет, они делают обход заповедника, — он отвернулся от окна. — Меня вообще здесь быть не должно, я должен заниматься документацией. 

— Если тебе нужно, я могу побыть здесь до прихода Айзека и проследить за ним. 

Дерек кинул на нее взгляд через плечо и, видимо, что-то произошло между ними, потому что он коротко улыбнулся ей и пробормотал: 

— Если хочешь. — Он посмотрел на Скотта: — Ты тоже можешь остаться. 

Скотт улыбнулся, прижимая ладони к стеклу: 

— Это потрясающе.

***

Через несколько дней Кора и Скотт вернулись в свою квартиру. Последним вечером, после которого они оба должны были вернуться к работе, они остались дома в теплых носках и тренировочных штанах. 

Кора совсем не ожидала звонка в дверь, а Скотт вскочил, чтобы открыть, словно он заранее знал, что кто-то придет. 

Она вытянула шею, надеясь, что он заказал еду и в дверях стоял курьер. 

Вместо этого в комнату вошла женщина с темными вьющимися волосами и теплыми глазами. Коре потребовалось меньше секунды, чтобы понять, что перед ней мать Скотта: сходство было поразительным. Она была уязвлена: на ней самой была надета мешковатая одежда, волосы были неопрятно забраны, а на лице — ни малейшего намека на косметику.   
— Ты, должно быть, Кора, — сказала мама Скотта с сияющими глазами. 

Скотт взял ее пальто и аккуратно повесил у двери.

— Скотт так много рассказывал о тебе. 

Кора посмотрела на него в немом вопросе, и ему хватило такта придать взгляду немного стыда, но все впечатление сводила на нет широкая улыбка на лице.   
— Моя мама приехала! — запоздало объявил он. 

Оказалось, что ее имя Мелисса, и она была одним из самых милых людей, которых Кора встречала. В конце концов, они заказали китайскую еду и Кора предпочла сесть на пол, а Скотт разделил с мамой диван. Она была точно такой же, как и ее сын: ее интересовало все о Коре. Ее занимали истории о заповеднике и волках, она комментировала и спрашивала о ее нынешней работе ди-джея. Кора никогда не говорила о себе так много за один раз. 

Кора загнала Скотта в угол на кухне, когда он мыл посуду, и сказала: 

— Ты должен был сказать мне о том, что придет твоя мама, я бы хотя бы надела нормальную одежду! 

— Она не возражает, — Скотт поставил столовые приборы в посудомойку. — К тому же я вроде как хотел тебя удивить. Ты взяла меня на встречу со своей семьей, а теперь можешь познакомиться с моей. 

Кора почувствовала трепет в животе. Она опустила голову и побрела обратно, садясь на место Скотта рядом с Мелиссой. 

В конце вечера Скотт помогал своей маме надеть пальто, и она улыбалась Коре так, словно знала что-то, чего не знают другие. 

— Было очень приятно встретиться с тобой, Кора. Я надеюсь, ты останешься с ним? 

Прежде чем она смогла ответить, Мелисса клюнула сына в щеку и вышла за дверь. Кора стояла, разинув рот, а затем повернулась к Скотту, уперев руки в бока. 

— Почему все думают, что мы встречаемся? 

Он приподнял брови на ее вопрос. 

— Потому что мы, вроде как, этим и занимаемся. 

И Кора не нашлась, что ответить.


End file.
